


Weekly Sex Night

by 3ALover



Series: Yuzuru The House Husband [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Comedy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Married Life, Yuzuru The House Husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: After Javier stayed out too late drinking with the guys, he came home to an angry husband. The next day, he makes up for what he did the best way he knows how.





	Weekly Sex Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the YuzuruTheHouseHusband tweets that follow:
>
>> "I spend all day doing laundry for YOUR four kids and only survived on the promise of a good dicking down tonight, and instead you stay out until midnight and come home drunk?! Don't even THINK about coming upstairs tonight. I already made up the couch." [#YuzuruTheHouseHusband](https://twitter.com/hashtag/YuzuruTheHouseHusband?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/VknZy6LeTC](https://t.co/VknZy6LeTC)
>> 
>> — Chels ⛸💜🐱 (@heartsdesire456) [June 8, 2019](https://twitter.com/heartsdesire456/status/1137428266321625088?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

When Javier got home, he tried to be as quiet as he could. It was late and all the lights were out. He stumbled over a pair of shoes by the door and winced, but he didn’t think it was that loud. He took his own shoes off and then crept through the foyer. As he approached the stairs, however, a light flipped on in the living room and he winced. He turned slowly, fixing a big smile on his face as he found, as predicted, a pretty pissed looking Yuzuru sitting in a chair, arms crossed, fingers tapping on his upper ar. “Heeeyyy, Baby. You waited up, that’s so sweet-“

“Fourteen minutes past midnight,” Yuzuru said in a snippy tone.

Javier winced. “I’m sorry, Yuzu. I know I’m late-“

“What happened to ‘oh no, poker being rescheduled won’t interrupt our sex night’?” Yuzuru demanded. He stood up and stalked across the room. “You get home past midnight and _drunk_ instead!” 

“Okay, but it’s not a problem, because Jason drove me home!” Javier defended. 

Yuzuru flung a hand out at the coffee table. “I sat up all night folding YOUR children’s laundry, only surviving the worst household task of all on the promise of getting dicked down later, and instead you stayed out drinking until midnight?!”

Javier winced. “Um, at least I won?” he asked, and Yuzuru’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Uh, I’m not _too_ drunk, I can still-“ Yuzuru smacked his hand away as he reached for his waist.

“Oh hell no,” Yuzuru said with a scoff. “You don’t even think about touching me. In fact, don’t even think about going upstairs!” He gestured behind him. “I already made up the couch.”

Javier huffed. “You get angry I messed up sex night and then don’t want to have sex, what do you want from me?!”

“A husband that gives me attention and doesn’t lie about how late he’s going to be out and make me horny AND worried something happened!” Yuzuru snapped, knocking his shoulder into Javier’s as he stormed past him, most likely deliberately. 

Javier sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He looked at the couch and grimaced, already knowing how his back was going to be feeling tomorrow. 

~

When Javier saw Yuzuru’s red, puffy eyes the next morning while they prepared the kids for the day, he realized maybe Yuzuru wasn’t being irrational and demanding, maybe he really was scared something happened to Javier. He noticed this morning that his phone had four missed calls and a lot of texts he’d drunkenly not seen. Yuzuru wasn’t speaking to him, so he knew ‘I’m sorry’ wouldn’t be good enough. Even when he was angry, Yuzuru didn’t usually give him the silent treatment. 

When Yuzuru left to walk Sara to school, taking the triplets with him, Javier pulled out his phone and made some arrangements. 

~

When Javier got home, Yuzuru was vacuuming the living room floor. Javier felt a pang as he looked at him and realized maybe he really didn’t give Yuzuru enough attention since he was stuck at home most of the time without adult conversation. He walked into the room and unplugged the vacuum cleaner from the wall. Yuzuru frowned in confusion and looked around, only to gape when he saw Yuzuru. “Javi? Why are you home?” He looked at the clock on the wall. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Javier cleared his throat and crossed the room. “I swapped with Jason,” he said, then sighed. “Someone reminded me that I’m not the best husband sometimes.” Yuzuru looked a little pouty and Javier pulled his hands from behind his back, holding up a jewelry box. “Sometimes, you deserve to be spoiled as a thank you for being your incredible self.” He opened it and took the thin diamond bracelet out and held it up for Yuzuru’s wrist.

Yuzuru beamed and held out his hand, gasping when he saw it after Javier did the clasp. “Oh my God, Javi, I love it!” He giggled happily, looking at his wrist for a moment before suddenly looking up, his smile replaced with a sultry look. “Take me. Right here. Right now,” he demanded, and Javier wasted no time pulling him into his arms, kissing him hard and fast. Yuzuru moaned and scrambled to unzip Javier’s jacket. 

Javier did the same, shoving Yuzuru’s cardigan off and going for the hem of his tee-shirt. Yeah, he thought as he stripped his husband right there in the middle of their living room, in front of the large bay window that likely was giving fucking Chad an eyeful, picking beer and poker over _sex night_ after two weeks of having to cancel said planned sex night to deal with kid stuff was definitely a fucking stupid choice. “Oh God, yes, fuck me!” Yuzuru moaned as Javier sucked on his throat and squeezed his ass before pushing his yoga pants down. 

Javier panted as Yuzuru stuck a hand down his pants and stroked him to hardness. “We need to go upstairs. There’s no lube here.”

“I don’t give a fuck, use the hand lotion by my reading chair,” Yuzuru moaned.

They parted so they could get fully naked and Javier could grab the lotion, and then when he got back to Yuzuru, he wrapped a leg around Javier’s hip, grinding their hips together as Javier did a sloppy, quick job of stretching him. “Good enough?”

“Fuck yes,” Yuzuru said, then jumped, wrapping both legs around Javier, who stumbled just a bit but managed to get some of the lotion on his cock before walking over to the bare spot of wall beside the floor lamp and slam Yuzuru against it, kissing frantically as he hitched him up and slid into him in one move. “Nnnnnng, JAVI!” Yuzuru wailed, clawing at his back and shoulders as Javier pinned him to the wall and set a punishing pace, panting into his mouth as they tried kissing. Javier had almost forgot how fucking good hot, passionate, and more importantly _unplanned_ sex was. Yuzuru was tight around him and he worked his hips to match Javier’s rhythm and make it even better. Sex after being married for so long wasn’t boring like he once feared, it was just really hot because they both knew how they liked it.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Javier moaned, kissing Yuzuru’s throat as he fucked him hard and fast. “My God, I want to always be inside of you.”

“Oh, Javi, yes!” he moaned, head tossed back so Javier could get at his throat better. “Make me come! Make me come on your cock. Fuck, Javi, yes, yes, yes-“ 

“I’m gonna make you come so hard, Yuzu, so fucking hard,” he said, releasing one of Yuzuru’s thighs to reach between them, sloppily stroking his cock as he fucked him so hard the slap of skin on skin was obscene. “Come for me. Come on my fucking dick,” he growled, kissing Yuzuru hard again until he broke away to cry out, nearly crushing Javier with his strong legs as he came with a wail.

“OH JAVI YES OH GOD YES!” he all but screamed. “AH, AH, AH!”

Javier positively growled as he came hard, hips stuttering and then stilling deep inside of his husband, filling him up with his cum. He panted hard, nearly week at the knees, but he couldn’t drop Yuzuru. He gently lifted him to slip out and then set him on his feet. Yuzuru leaned back against the wall, gasping for breath. Javier framed his beautiful, perfect face in his hands and kissed him more gently now. “Te amo. Lo siento y te amo,” he breathed. 

Yuzuru smiled a dopey, fucked out smile and slid his hands to rest on Javier’s chest. “I love you, too,” he said, eyes sappy and adorable. “Mmmm, my Jabi,” he murmured as he slid one hand up his chest and to his jaw, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “God, how after all these years do you still drive me crazy?”

Javier turned and kissed his palm. “It’s definitely the accent,” he joked, and Yuzuru snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yes. Definitely that.” He kissed Javier sweetly and then giggled. “I bet that pervert next door was watching through the window,” he murmured and Javier scoffed.

“Yeah, well, I like him acting all intimidated whenever I say hello,” he joked, winking. “He wishes he could pin his wife to the wall and fuck her.”

Yuzuru snorted. “His wife wishes he could do that, too.” He pecked his lips. “Mmmm, this was incredible, but now there’s almost definitely cum on the wall and I’ve got to google how to get cum off of wallpaper.” He giggled. “Something tells me my usual Mom Blogs won’t have an answer to that.”

Javier snorted. “I dunno, doesn’t Jackie have three teenage boys? She probably knows lots of tricks for dealing with semen.”

“Ew,” Yuzuru said, scrunching his nose at him. “Don’t be icky, Javi.” He kissed him one more time before Javier let him go so they could go pick up their clothes. Sure enough, there was definitely cum smeared on the wall. “You know, after I clean that up, I could always use some help.” He looked over his shoulder flirtatiously. “In the shower.”

Javier immediately dropped his pants and walked over to sweep Yuzuru into his arms, making him squeak. “The kids won’t be back from Jason’s house for two hours, I think we can wait and clean the wall later,” he said, and then, in spite of how angry his knees already were with him, he scooped Yuzuru up bridal style.

“AH, Javi!” he squeaked, grabbing at him, laughing as Javier carried him the whole way upstairs and to their bedroom. 

~

“Hey, Shoma, how was your day?” Jason asked, pecking his cheek as he got home from taking Yuzuru’s kids back to him. 

Shoma gave him a flat look and glared. “I had to get Yuzuru’s kids to sit in the kitchen and eat a snack so I could clean _semen_ off the living room wall before somebody asked what that weird stain on the wall was, and then sort out the clothes strewn around the living room, all while playing music really loudly because a certain couple were fucking in the shower and it echoes.”

Jason burst out laughing and shook his head. “Oh poor Shoma. Oh well,” he said, pecking his other cheek. “We can always get revenge when they watch our kids tomorrow if you want,” he offered, and Shoma scoffed.

“I should sneak you in to fuck me in the bathroom at the PTA luncheon to really piss him off,” he grumbled, then stalked to the kitchen to bleach his hands and possibly his ears, too.


End file.
